Asylum Demon
The Asylum Demon is a boss in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Location Found in the Undead Asylum. It will attack the player in the room immediately after the first bonfire, through the first set of large double-doors. Strategy The first encounter with the Asylum Demon is optional and it is highly advised for first-time players to escape the room to avoid confrontation. However, if the player has obtained Black Firebombs as a starting gift, they can be used to defeat the Demon relatively quickly, requiring just 5 of them (in NG). Killing the Asylum Demon within this first encounter will yield the Demon's Great Hammer. The same strategy used against the Vanguard from Demon's Souls can be used here. Simply cling to his back and move away when he floats upwards. It is recommended you use the Straight Sword Hilt as a shield as it can stop some damage and has lower DPS than your fist. The second encounter with the Demon is mandatory but the player can gain a massive advantage by using a plunging attack from the ledge above the boss. This will typically deal 1/4 of its health bar, varying depending on which weapon is used. Take note that wielding one's weapon two-handed is recommended for the plunging attack, as it will increase the damage of the attack. Furthermore, do not stand upon the platform for too long, as the Demon will eventually leap up and destroy the platform, potentially killing the player. On New Game Plus, the Asylum Demon can be easily defeated in the first encounter as the player retains all their equipment. Boss information Attacks The attacks of the Asylum Demon are similar, if not exact to, the Vanguard Demon from Demon's Souls. 'Butt Slam' The Asylum Demon flies up, pauses, and then allows itself to fall, dealing massive damage if it hits. Very easy to dodge, as it is well telegraphed. Has a slight area of effect. 'Hammer Drive' Used by the Demon when the player is standing right in front of it. Impossible to dodge if standing in front of it. 'Hammer Swing' A horizontal swing of the Asylum Demon's hammer. Has poor tracking, and is easy to avoid. 'Hammer Backswing' Used when the player is side-stepping to its right. Can be dodged by rolling at the last second. 'Hammer Scoop' Used when the player is side-stepping to its left. Once again, rolling at the last second allows the player to dodge it. 'Hammer Smash' A downward smash. Has a large range, but is fairly easy to avoid. 'Leaping Hammer Smash' Used when the player is far away from the Demon. Before attacking, the Asylum Demon will flutter it's wings. Easy to dodge. 'Double Hammer Swing'Damage is listed per swing. A combo of Hammer Swings. It has slightly better tracking than it's predecessor, and may be followed up with a Hammer Smash attack. Defenses Drops Humanity | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed }}*Defeating the Asylum Demon before picking up the player's class weapon will grant a Demon's Great Hammer. The Big Pilgrim's Key the Asylum Demon would drop otherwise is given by Oscar in this case. Notes *One can escape from the Asylum Demon's fight on the first encounter, by going through the doorway on the left-hand side of the room, just as one can do so for the initial fight with Seath the Scaleless. However, on the second encounter, it is impossible to do so. *Like the Demon Firesage, the Asylum Demon shares its battle soundtrack with the Taurus Demon. Gallery asylum demon ambush.jpg|Waiting in ambush Demon.jpg|Confronting the Chosen Undead asylum demon first.jpg|Asylum Demon close up of demons face.jpg|Close up of the Demon's face concept art.png fighting the demon.jpg|Fighting the Demon head on getting the drop.jpg|Getting the upper hand size of demon.jpg|Size comparison Asyl Demon.jpg Asylum Demon Ingame.jpg Music Footnotes